1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method for reproducing a music file during the manner mode of the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminals refers to a device which permits talking or exchanging data for communication while a user is moving, such as a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Personal Communication Services Phone (PCS), an International Mobile Telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) terminal, a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) terminal, and the like.
Portable communication devices have become popular, and are recognized by some people as a nearly indispensable commodity which should be carried all the time. Therefore, in order to facilitate portability, designs of such portable communication devices tend not only to be compact, slim and light, but be also moving toward providing multimedia availability, and having a wider variety of functions. In particular, future portable communication devices are expected to incorporate greater multi-functionality and be capable of multi-purpose utilization, as well as being more compact, light, and capable of being modified to be suitable for various multimedia or Internet environments.
On the other hand, mobile communication terminals provide additional function services such as the short message transmitting/receiving function, the memory function for storing and searching for telephone numbers, the locking function, the alarm function, the background screen setting function, the local number confirmation function, as well as the talking function. Further, recent communication terminals provide the camera function, the digital broadcasting function, the game function, and the music reproducing function, such as the MPEG Audio layer-3 (MP3) file reproducing function.
Mobile communication terminals, hence, provide much convenience to users through the various additional services.
Especially, among the additional services of the mobile communication terminals, the music file reproducing function permits reproduction of music files stored in the mobile communication terminals, MP3 files to be downloaded from separate devices, or the like, and then the output of these files through a speaker. Therefore, a user can listen to the selected music through the speaker embedded in a mobile communication terminal, a separate exterior speaker, or an earphone.
However, conventional mobile communication terminals cannot reproduce music files during the manner mode, such as silent mode, in which signal reception is output without sound or by vibration, in other words, with a vibration alert of an incoming call. Therefore, in order to listen to music through a conventional mobile communication terminal during the manner mode, a user should release and convert the manner mode to the music file reproducing mode.